


Dates can go very wrong

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comic is really good at it, Cuddling, Fancy Restaurant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grillby's, Hand Feeding, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Edge, Red is unable to tie his tie, Social Anxiety, Suits, Take out food, They play an important role!, Weirdness, anxiety attack, date, fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Well... What else is there to say other than the title?Edge planned a great date for the three of them but he forgot to make the calculations with Comic's anxiety.





	Dates can go very wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading!

"Put on your best suits. We're going on a date tonight!" Edge announced. Comic sat up on the couch where he had been cuddling with Red and let out a huge yawn.

"when ya gonna pick us up?" Comic asked with a wide grin, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Haha." Edge stated sarcastically. "We're going in fifteen minutes." Red got up slowly and trudged up the stairs, mumbling that Edge was a sucker for formal wear and that he could never hope to be ready in only fifteen minutes.

"he's right. you're a sucker for formal wear, aren't you?" Comic asked teasingly. Edge made a shooing motion. The shorter skeleton chuckled but stood up and teleported into their shared room. Red was nowhere to be seen but Comic could hear the shower running and muffled singing. He smiled and went to his closet, searching for his suit. The closet was rather tidy since Edge tended to make check ups now and then and always looked disappointed when something was messy and then Comic would feel guilty and that's why it was remotely in order. He spotted his black suit on the far left and took it carefully. He laid it onto their bed and stripped himself of his clothing, then put the suit on. He went to the mirror and put on a navy tie. Red emerged from the bathroom, his red tie looking like a total mess. Comic chuckled and stopped him from going outside. He undid the tie and tied the knot perfectly. The shorter skeleton was blushing brightly.

"thanks.." Red mumbled, looking at the wall in embarrassment. Comic smiled at his adorable lover.

"you're welcome." Comic responded, more out of habit than anything else. He took Red's hand and they went down the stairs together, simultaneously striking a pose when Edge could see them. The tallest skeleton, who was also now wearing a suit, flushed brightly, making his two lovers laugh. They high-fived each other. Edge ushered them to the car where they both sat in the back. They drove for a while until they stopped (this sentence is terrible *facepalm*).

Edge got out of the car and held open Red's door, helping him out of the car. Comic smiled at the endearing display and opened his door, sliding off his seat. He closed the door with a resounding bang that made him flinch and went after Red and Edge. The latter was currently talking to an employee of the restaurant, explaining that yes they did order a table. Red was looking at the establishment with tiny, red stars in his eye sockets, a soft red glow adorning his cheek bones. He had wanted to go to the restaurant ever since he found out that it existed. Comic stood next to Red and took his hand. The slightly smaller looked at him and he couldn't help but smile a tad wider. The little cherry was just too cute. Edge followed another employee with Red and Comic trailing after them but as soon as the two smaller skeletons saw exactly how overcrowded with humans the establishment was they both moved closer to each other and walked a bit faster.

"Here's your table, sir. Have a nice date with your lovers." The employee whose name tag simply read 'X' announced. They turned swiftly and giggled when they walked away. The three skeletons sat down at the circular table. A white tablecloth laid on it, along with a lit candle standing in the exact middle of the table. Three sets of cutlery were set on the table along with three menus. They took a look at their menus and selected the food they'd want to eat. The waiter from before came to their table again, crossing their arms behind their back.

"What would you three like to order?" X asked. Somehow neither of them could identify their gender. Edge was about to order-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ESTABLISHMENT?!!!!" An angry voice called from behind the waiter called X. They flinched.

"Shit... Tha's what I get for tryin ta intervene..." They murmured and took off, sprinting to the back door. Comic tried to seize their soul with blue magic but somehow he couldn't latch onto it, as if his magic was denying that that person existed. They were a bit disturbed by the fact what had just happened but opted to wait for another waiter..... who didn't come. After a while of waiting Edge stood up, gesturing for Red who obviously was having a hard time keeping it together, because of his social anxiety, to follow. The smallest skeleton followed his younger brother and they went to search for a waiter.

"fuck.." Comic whispered as he saw Edge and Red go away. The mass of people was affecting him more than he thought and now that there was noone with him he felt as if the people around him.. They were humans!!!! He felt as though they were breathing away all the oxygen and every breath he took had already in someone else and it was disgusting! He felt himself trembling and forced himself to keep a straight face. He could feel gazes boring into his skull, scrutinising him because why the fuck was there a monster in a human establishment?! Hell if he knew what drove him here.

"Are you feeling lonely?" A deep baritone voice asked. A human slid into the chair next to him, looking at him with a sultry gaze. The male was tall, muscular and tanned. He had dark hair and eyes that radiated a dangerous aura. Comic froze in fright, looking up at him with wide eye sockets.

"Aren't you cute..." The man drawled, obviously more than a bit inebriated. Comic knew this scenario. He'll never be able to live in peace, will he. The human touched his arm, making the small skeleton tremble in fear. He started taking shorter and shorter breaths, starting to hyperventilate. He closed his eye sockets tightly, wishing for someone to save him.

"What are you doing?" Comic heard a familiar voice hiss. Edge. He was a hair's breadth away from breaking down crying.

"I'm just hitting on this little cutie." The man explained nonchalantly. Edge growled.

"That 'little cutie' is my boyfriend. Hands off." Edge whispered venomously.

*panicky blackout presented to you by X works™ *

Comic opened his eye sockets cautiously, looking up at Edge. He was fuming. As soon as he noticed his stare he suddenly looked really worried. Red rushed over to Comic and gave him a hug.

"it's okay, coms... he's gone." Red whispered reassuringly, hugging him tightly. Comic carefully scanned the area for possible threats while wrapping his arms around his small Cherry.

"Let's go home." Edge suggested, wringing his hands nervously.

"what about d-dinner?" Comic asked, mentally berating himself for the stutter.

"We'll get something from Grillby's." Edge exclaimed, starting to walk away. Red and Comic quickly separated but held each other's hand for reassurance.

 

Ten minutes later they were at home on their couch, in casual clothing again, watching a MTT show Papyrus had recommended for them. Comic's consistent shivers had subsided and he was leaning against Edge, Red on his lap. He was caressing the smaller's skull gently, almost like you would do with a cat to comfort both himself and Red. Comic reached into the bag next to him and held a fry in front of his smaller lover's face.

"fry?" Comic asked, smirking when Red devoured the fry, a happy smile on his face.

"more, please." Red mumbled, looking at Comic pleadingly. The slightly taller skeleton's face flushed slightly and he fed the smaller another fry, smiling when he hummed happily. Edge reached around his shoulders, pulling him close. Comic sighed contently and pressed himself slightly closer, feeling his eye sockets lid with tiredness. He gave Red another few fries before letting out a yawn.

"Tired?" Edge asked teasingly, caressing Comic's cheek bone gently. The skeleton in question nodded sleepily, feeding Red a chip. The smaller looked up at him, denying the next fry. He gave his lover a slow kiss, being sleepy himself. Their tongues moved leisurely and Comic could taste the residual taste of fries in the shorter's mouth. He pulled back after a minute or so and smirked as Red was left gasping for breath.

"let's go to sleep?" Comic asked with a yawn. Red answered with a sleepy nod. Edge in turn tightened his hold around Comic and Red, sure that they would teleport. Comic closed his eye sockets and gathered his magic, then teleported the three of them to their shared room, straight onto the bed. He sprawled himself out on top of Edge, snuggling into his dark grey pajama shirt with a sigh. He drifted off peacefully to the tallest of them caressing his skull gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and of course every comment you want to write.
> 
> If you liked it please leave a Kudos.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> And yes that weird waiter i supposed to be me. I was tired and my normal brain thought it'd be funny to keep that part. I am not a waiter in real life.


End file.
